Come And Find Me In The Dark
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Miles is imprisoned underground with a twisted version of himself...


_...Come and find me in the dark  
Everyday by myself I'm breaking down  
I don't wanna fight alone anymore  
Bring me out  
From the prison of my own pride  
My God  
I need a hope I can't deny  
In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own._  
\+ **Ashes Remain** : _On My Own_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _October 15th  
Time: Unknown  
Location: Unknown_

Miles blinked owlishly in the dim light as he slowly became aware of the world again, his eyes slowly fluttering open.

His head throbbed and he was in pain, a fact that was made all too clear to him when he tried to lift his right arm and a stab of hot agony raced down the length of it. He cried out, dropping his arm to the stone floor that he was lying prone upon, a thin sliver of light arrowing in through the thin slits in the stone wall.

 _What... what...happened?_ He swallowed hard and licked his dry lips. _Where...am...I...?_ Miles flexed his left arm experimentally; when he didn't feel anything, he lifted his arm and was surprised to hear a "clinking" noise. When he was at last able to open his eyes, he was startled to see a bracer encircling his wrist, a long, steel chai attached to it.

He gasped in horror as he became aware that he also had one on his other wrist and that both were attached to a bolt embedded deep in the wall.

 _What the-!_ Miles' horrified grey eyes few open, a mewl of terror escaping his tightly compressed lips. Memories came flooding back: he was walking home after work... a flash of light temporarily blinding him...a blow on the back of his head that brought him to his knees... the sickly sweet smell of a rag that was forced over his mouth and nose and held there despite his desperate struggles to free himself... the darkness rushing up to meet him... and then nothing.  
 _  
Who...what?_ His mind was befuddled and he couldn't imagine for the life of him how he had come to be here, why he had been brought here or even who could have done this.

"Well you certainly took your time waking up, Miles Edgeworth," said a voice that sounded so familiar to him said in a sarcastic tone somewhere off to his right. "I'm pleased to see you're awake now. We have so much to talk about, you and I."

Miles winced, turning his head in the direction the voice was coming from, ostensibly to see to whom the voice belonged but also to get out of the way od the thin shaft of light that was becoming painful.

"Who...who...are you?" he croaked, his lips dry. He swallowed, his fist clenching.

A mocking laugh followed out of the gloomy darkness and Miles couldn't help but wonder what was so amusing.

"You really _are_ a fool, aren't you, Miles Edgeworth," the voice remarked. "You don't recognize me? Surely you jest; we are, after all, the _best_ of friends."  
 _  
Friends...?_ Miles couldn't repress a shudder. The voice was so cold and emotionless that it frightened him.

"Yes, indeed, Miles Edgeworth, we are, in truth, the best of friends."

When he was at last able to open his eyes he gasped in shocked horror when he was at last able to see the face of his tormentor.

"So you _do_ see." The voice was menacing. "Small wonder, I own. You always _were_ a little slow in things that matter."

Footsteps crunched over the stone floor as the figure approached and Miles couldn't escape the overwhelming feeling of terror as he saw who it was that was now standing beside him.  
 _  
It's...! IT'S..! This is...?! Oh, god...!_

"Yes, Miles Edgeworth," the figure purred as it bent over him, vulture-like, a savage smile on his face. "I'm _you_."

The other Miles smiled wolfishly at him, his grey eyes glittering.

He couldn't help it. He screamed in terror before blackness once again overcame him and he fell gratefully into the darkness as it rose up to envelop him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He awoke some time later to mocking laughter that seemed to encompass the whole room. His head ached, his right arm throbbed painfully. His eyelids fluttered open slowly to see-himself?-kneeling down beside him.

"I see you're awake again." The sniffling disapproval in "Miles'" voice was palpable. "I suppose that one must expect it of someone as weak as you." Miles chuckled again, his grey eyes glittering. "How did you ever get as far as you did, I wonder?" Miles stood up and walked over to the far side of the ...dungeon.

It didn't make any sense to him; how could he be here, chained to the wall and walking around at the same time?

It was confusing, to say the least and he was scared enough as it was.

"I...I..." Miles cursed himself for sounding like a fool; his tongue felt thick and glued to the roof of his mouth. He swallowed a few times before he could finally speak.

"Who...are you? What...am I doing here?"

"Miles" chuckled mirthlessly.

"Well, as to the first, my name is Miles Edgeworth. I'm a prosecutor for the State of California-"

"No you aren't!" Miles exploded in anger; he couldn't help it. He was alone, scared and chained to a wall with a creepy stranger who did, indeed, look _exactly_ like him. He had no idea who had brought him here or even why. His head hurt and his arm did as well.

"Yes, I am." "Miles" walked quickly over to him once again, knelt down beside him and, wreathing his fingers in Miles' dark grey hair, roughly yanked his head upward to look right into "Miles'" face. He moaned with pain. "I am you only better. Stronger." He smiled wolfishly. "You're only a weak, vacillating fool, Miles Edgeworth, not to mention an unworthy successor to Manfred von Karma." "Miles" tsked as he pulled his head back down onto the floor, Miles crying out in pain as he did so when it hit with a loud "thunk," seeing stars behind his closed lids.

Tears sprang to his eyes, pain slicing through him like a knife blade. He hurt and fear compounded the slowly dawning realization of the terrible situation that he found himself in.

"Miles" chortled.

"AT LAST! The Mighty Miles Edgeworth has finally realized the situation in which he finds himself!"

Miles cringed at the outright mockery which continued on for some time. Tears glittered in the corners of his eyes and he desperately tried to keep them back but, in the end, it was useless as two tears began to slowly trickle down his grimy cheeks.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Time passed slowly in the dark and Miles had no idea how much time had even passed; he had no idea whether it was a night or a day. All he knew was that he was trapped in here with "himself."

It was a depressing thought, a fact that his erstwhile companion was quick ton point out in the most mocking terms in the English language.

Miles moaned low in his throat, an action which his opponent was quick to pick up on.

"Weakling." The voice seemed to have changed and Miles' eyes widened as he saw who it was that now stod there beside him. Manfred von Karma glowered down at him, his eyes flashing. "Weak, pitiful fool."

 _No! It...can't be! You're DEAD!_

He sniffed, kneeling down beside Miles' head, his eyes glittering.

"I had such high hopes for you, Miles," he continued, his voice thick with disapproval. "You _should_ have been the pinnacle of my creation, the shining jewel in my crown that would have wiped away the stain left on my perfect record by your damnable... father, Gregory." He spit the word out as if it were poison and Miles cringed beneath the pitiless onslaught. "But that damned Phoenix Wright had to come and interfere with ALL of my plans!"

He stood up and paced the floor, stone crunching under his feet, his voice rising steadily. "I SHOULD have crushed him long before he become a threat...long before he sought to _weaken_ you, the pinnacle of _my_ creation!" Von Karma lashed out at him then, his foot catching Miles in the shoulder, cursing him as he did so.

Miles cried out in pain, his head lolling. He couldn't believe that his mentor was here and had no idea how he could be since he'd been dead for four years now. It didn't matter that none of this made any sense; the pain that he was experiencing right now was very real and it was with relief that he was finally left in peace when "Miles" came back to taunt him. Anything was preferable to von Karma!

"So you see, Miles," his "other self" whispered maliciously into his ear, "you're not the be all and end all." He stood up straight, his mouth curving into a savage grin, hissing, " _I_ am the pinnacle of _his_ creation as I am much _stronger_ , and _better_ , than _you_." He stopped a moment, his voice gloating. "And I am a much more worthy successor to the name for the same reasons." He knelt down once again, grabbing a fistful of Miles' hair and yanking his head over to look at him, Miles crying out in pain as he did so, tears springing to his eyes.

Miles moaned deep in his throat, licking his dry lips. He was in agony, pain racing through him; oh god, he hurt everywhere and his heart was sorely bruised, as well. He was starting to feel himself weaken, to give in to the lies of his "other self" because he knew, deep down inside, that what "he" said was true. He WAS a fraud; he WAS a weakling; he WAS a pitiful, vacillating fool.  
 _  
What... have...I to offer...? What... have I to offer...him?_

He couldn't help the poisonous thought that had crept into his mind but "Miles" noticed it immediately and pounced, crowing with delight.

"Yes! Yes, of course! What have you to offer him?!" He threw back his head and laughed. "How can he love you, craven coward and fool that you are? A misbegotten traitor to your own beloved mentor who was _never_ worthy of the _name_ to begin with!"

 _No..._ Miles closed his eyes, swallowing hard. _I...never...no..._

"But you DID!"

Miles' eyes flew open, widening in stunned surprise at the voice. He gasped when he saw Phoenix standing there, glowering down on him with an angry expression, his feet planted apart, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You DID betray me, Miles! You betrayed me in the worst possible way you could!" He stalked toward him, his voice rising as he stopped beside his head. " _You_ let _me_ think that _you were dead_ for three years! _Three years_ , Miles!" The last was barked out, his hands trembling. Miles could see the semi-pained expression on his face and it wounded him to the heart.

 _No...no... That's not true!_ Miles reached a shaking hand up toward his lover in supplication, the chains clinking as he did so, his lips moving although no words emerged. _I love...I LOVE YOU! I've ALWAYS loved you!_

"How could you?" Phoenix's voice was soft and pained. "How could you leave me and not tell me you were alive for three whole years?!"

"Phoenix...I..."

"You...left...me..." His voice was crackling with emotion and Miles could see it plainly on his face. He began pacing up and down the length of the room, his voice rising with each word. "You...left...me! **YOU LEFT ME FOR THREE YEARS! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!"**

He couldn't see Phoenix anymore even when he turned his head to look but he could certainly hear him and his heart broke at the pain in his voice.

 _Phoenix...I'm...so...sorry..._ His eyelids fluttered shut, a wave of dizziness and nausea washing over him.

"So you see," "Miles'" smug voice came floating from somewhere in the dark, "you even broke faith with the one you are, supposedly, in love with." He cackled while Miles cringed, his cheeks coloring with shame.

He couldn't deny the truth of "his" words and they cut him to the heart. He'd never really forgiven himself for abandoning Phoenix all those years ago and it still bothered him. Phoenix had reassured him many times on this subject that he he'd forgiven him but it still nettled him deep inside. In the early morning hours, when Phoenix had been sleeping peacefully beside him, he still had trouble forgiving himself.

 _He's right..._ Miles closed his eyes, tears stinging his eyes as he fought desperately to keep them back. _I...I'm...I'm...a ..fraud. How could he love me after what I've done?  
_  
"Of course, Miles, you never _really_ loved him, did you?" His other self was downright gleeful, throwing out words he knew would hurt. "What kind of a man would abandon those he supposedly loved? What kind of man would run away fro his demons rather than facing them squarely?" He giggled as he knelt down next to Miles again, his voice a poisonous hiss. "Do you really think that he's truly forgiven or forgotten? Do you not think that, perhaps, in the secret recesses of his soul, that he's _still_ worried that you may decide to walk out on him again?"

 _No..._ Miles moaned low in his throat, his head swaying from side to side, the bile taste in his mouth bitter. _No...I...I would NEVER leave him! I... made that mistake once before and I swore to him that I would never-_

"But you _did_ leave him and what is there to prevent you from doing it again?" The voice sniffed in disdain. "What makes you think that you're capable, let alone even worthy, of loving him? You _left_ him when he needed you most, ran like the craven coward that you are and for what? Simply this: You couldn't deal with the truth about yourself." Footsteps walked away from him and then returned, accompanied by more poisonous barbs that struck him to the heart.

Miles was helpless against these continual attacks and, in truth, he couldn't deny their painful accuracy. He _had_ abandoned Phoenix when he needed him the most and he **DID** run like a coward, away from Los Angeles and everything, and everyone, it represented. No matter how many times or different ways he tried to justify it to himself, there was no denying the underlying truth: he had run away from his life, his job, his responsibilities and _him_.

His opponent was all too aware that he was weakening and he stepped up his attacks, throwing one merciless barb after another until Miles cried out beneath the onslaught.  
 _  
I...can't...do...this anymore... I...I'm...never going to get out of here and..._ He closed his eyes, tears trickling down the sides of his face in a steady stream, despair rushing over him in a poisonous wave. _I'm...sorry...Phoenix... I'm sorry I couldn't be the man you needed me to be.. and I..._ He tried to choke back a sob but it burst from his lips that was soon followed by another and another after that until loud, racking sobs were torn from him, echoing in the stillness.

"Miles" laughed, his mocking laughter echoing as Miles cried bitter tears.

"You're trapped here," he crowed maliciously. "No one will ever find you here! You're going to die here, Miles Edgeworth; how does _that_ make you feel?! You're going to die all alone and no one will ever know what happened to you!"

Miles cried out, shaking his head violently. _No...I can't let him get to me! I...can't! I..._ His enemy's words sank in and he felt his spirit start to falter, his bravado beginning to wilt in the face of the facts. He was right: he was never going to get out of this hellish place; he was going to die here and no one would ever find him.

He moaned again, a fresh wave of hopelessness flowing through him. He wished with all his heart that he hadn't stormed off like he; that he had waited for Phoenix to explain what he meant instead of running out like a spoiled child in the midst of a tantrum. The fight seemed so long ago now and he wished that he was in Phoenix's arms right now instead of chained in god knew where by "his other self." He still didn't know how he'd come to this place, who had brought him or even why. His head hurt and his memory was fuzzy on the details.

 _No! I...can't give in! He'll come...for me...I KNOW he...will...!_

Hour after hour, it seemed, his enemy kept the barrage of hurtful words flying at him like razor sharp daggers, each one finding their mark in him, piercing him to the heart. He was weakening, he could feel it; he wanted to deny everything "he" said but he couldn't and he knew it.

 _Why am I even fighting anymore?_ His head sagged to the left, his cheek pressing against the stone floor. _He's right; I'm_ never _going to get out of here. I'm going to die here, all alone..._ He moaned deep in his throat. _I'm...sorry, Phoenix..._

The loud raucous laughter went on for some time until his fogged brain thought that it detected a subtle change. The hurtful words had stopped abruptly; was it his imagination or did he hear...voices.. from somewhere outside?

 _What...what's...happening...?_ He rolled over painfully on his side, his expression confused. He thought he had heard something and he heard it again, a little louder this time.

"Miles" seemed afraid, for some reason and he couldn't fathom why. His voice had lost its smug mockery and now seemed to be...frightened.

The voices, for that was indeed what he was hearing, seemed closer than they had before and "Miles" was becoming frantic.

"Don't listen to that!" he gabbled, pacing up and down the floor, his voice high-pitched and rising with every word. "Don't pay any attention to it, Miles Edgeworth! There's _no_ hope of rescue for you! You'll die here, you hear me! _You'll die here_!"

" **MILES! MILES! ARE YOU DOWN THERE?"**  
 _  
What...was that...Phoenix's voice I heard or am I going...mad...?_  
 **  
"MR. EDGEWORTH! CAN YOU HEAR ME! ARE YOU THERE?"**

 _Detective...Gumshoe...? What...?_

" **MILES!"  
** _  
There he is again. Phoenix..._ He closed his eyes again, exhausted by the effort. _Phoenix...I...is it...really...you or am I...?_

"P-Phoenix...?" he croaked, his voice sounding loud in his ears.

" **I HEARD HIM! HE'S DOWN HERE! GET THE ROPE!"**

" **YES, SIR!"** He could dimly hear footsteps running away and then returning some time later and some more scrabbling noises from somewhere up above him.

" _ **NO! NO! YOU CAN'T...! NOT NOW!**_ " Miles' voice shrieked in impotent rage. " ** _YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM FROM ME! HE'S MINE, MINE I TELL YOU! YOU CAN'T!_** "

 **"I'M GOING DOWN TO GET HIM! TIE THE ROPE AROUND ME!"**

 **"BUT, PAL, YOU DON'T-"**

 **"I SAID I'M GOING DOWN! HE'S THERE, IN KNOW IT! NOW DO IT!"**

 **"ALL RIGHT. I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"**

 **"MILES! HANG ON! I'M COMING!"**

 _ **"NO NO NO NO NO NO...I'M SO CLOSE...SO CLOSE...! DAMN YOU!"**_

He heard some more scraping noises and then the sound of rope being pulled taut; the voices were clearer now and they were definitely in the same area and sounded... concerned?

 _Why...why... would they...?_ He closed his eyes again, another wave of dizziness swept over him.

" _ **NO! NO! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T! HE'S MINE, I TELL YOU! MINE! MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM BACK, YOU DAMNED THIEF!**_ "

 **"COME ON MILES; HOLD ON! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"**

 _ **"NOOOOOOOO! YOU...DAMNABLE... BLACKGUARD!"**_ "Miles" howled with rage and fear as he heard the soft, soothing voice coming ever closer.

 _I...hope this isn't...a dream...I..._

" _ **NOOOO! YOU...CAN-!"**_ He" was cut off in mid word as he exploded in a ball of crimson light, screaming in fear and anger as "he" disappeared. Miles cried out as the blinding light seared his eyes and he scrunched them shut hard, seeing points of light dancing behind his closed eyelids.

 _Oh...god...what..what..?_

When he at last opened his eyes again, he saw the relieved face of Phoenix coming into view, the rope he had tied around his waist seeming to stand out in the gloom. Miles slowly turned his head to face him, his lips parched and dry, his eyelids fluttering.

"P-Phoenix.. is that..." He swallowed hard, his head spinning.

" **THANK GOD!** " Phoenix turned and hollered upward. " **HE'S HERE AND HE'S ALIVE! CALL AN AMBULANCE; HE'S DEHYDRATED AND NEEDS FLUIDS IMMEDIATELY! IT ALSO LOOKS LIKE HE MAY HAVE A SLIGHT CONCUSSION AS WELL!"**

" **ROGER**!" He hard more scrabbling noises as the footsteps headed away from his location until he couldn't hear them anymore.

Phoenix was at his side in an instant, carefully, and with great tenderness, removing the rotted wood and masonry that had fallen on top of him.

"It's all right Miles," he murmured softly before he sat down beside him, taking him into his arms and holding him close. "You'll be all right now. I'm here..you'll be okay, I promise."

Miles closed his eyes, exhaustion washing over him and he wept, this time with relief. He wasn't going to die here all alone; he had been found and he had been looking for him. "He" had lied to him; his loved one hadn't given up on him and had been looking for him all along.

"P-Phoenix?"

"Yes, Miles?"

"Who..is there..." He stopped, licking his dry lips. "Is.. _he..._ down here...?"

"' _He_ '?" Phoenix's voice was confused. "There's no one else except you and I here."

"W-What?" Miles couldn't believe his ears.

 _No one else is here? But, then..h-how..? What?_

"You fell into an old, abandoned well two days ago and we've been looking for you since the day you disappeared." He sighed. "We were worried sick about you and I..." He paused, taking a deep, shaky breath. "...I...was afraid that you'd... left. _Permanently_."

Miles closed his eyes again as the room started spinning.

"I...would..never...not again. Ever..."

"I'm glad." Phoenix's hold tightened briefly on him before relaxing again, stroking his bruised brow with soft fingertips. "I love you, Miles, and I was so afraid that I'd lost you for good." He took another breath, letting it out slowly and Miles could feel the tension in his body. "I'm...sorry for my part of the fight. I...shouldn't have said those terrible things to you and I'm...sorry."

"P-Phoenix..." Miles' croaky voice was soft as he tried to lift his hand but it dropped to his side uselessly. "I..."

Phoenix took his hand tenderly in his own and brought it to his cheek and Miles was surprised to realize that it was wet.

"I...I've been worried sick these past two days that I wouldn't find you and I couldn't stop thinking about the fight, either." He stopped. "Miles..."

"I-it's okay...Phoenix..." Miles' voice was soft as his fingers tightened around his. "I'm...so... _happy_...to...see...you..."

"Me... too."

They stayed like this for some time, Phoenix holding him tenderly in his arms, pressing light kisses against his mouth, eyes and cheeks and it wasn't long before they both heard the loud, piercing wail of sirens in the distance.

"They're here." Phoenix's voice was happy as he heard the shouts coming from above them and the scrabbling noises that seemed to echo in the silence. "Everything will be all right now, Miles; I promise." He leaned down, touching his lips to Miles' parched ones with tenderness.

"Phoenix..."

"Shhh. We can talk later on; for now, we need to get you to a hospital." He shouted something back up in response to another loud voice. He opened his eyes once again, seeing the dim shape of some kind of basket being lowered down into the well and closed them again when the room started to spin.

"Thank...god..." Miles murmured softly as he felt himself being gently lifted, Phoenix holding his hand all the while and being laid down in a basket, Phoenix clambering in beside him, settling his head on his lap. "I'm...happy..." He was having a hard time staying awake but he needed to say this before he lost consciousness, his eyelids fluttering slowly open. "I..thought...I would die...all alone in the dark..."

"No chance of _that_." Phoenix's voice was firm, with a hint of steel in it. "I started searching for you the day you disappeared and I kept on." He looked down, a dazzling smile on his face as they slowly made their way upward. "I love you, Miles Edgeworth and I would have kept on searching until I found you."

Miles smiled, crying out as bright sunlight hit his half-open eyes and he closed them immediately.

"It's all right, Mr. Edgeworth; you're in good hands now." The voice was soft and he relaxed as he felt himself being lifted again and laid down on a soft surface, Phoenix's hand holding tightly onto his. "You have a slight concussion and are in deed of fluids to combat dehydration but you'll be all right in a day or two. We're taking you and your husband to the hospital now so just sit tight and try to relax. We'll give you something for the pain in the meantime."

Miles nodded slowly, wincing slightly as he felt the slight prick of the needle in his arm, the flow of the painkiller that flooded his system. In a few moments, the pain disappeared completely and he sighed in relief as he relaxed.

 _He was ...searching for me... I'm...so glad... The...other Miles... he lied ...to me..._

"I...love...you..." he mumbled.

 _I...knew...you'd come...for me..._

"I love you, too, Miles."

That was the last thing he knew before he drifted off into a deep sleep, held close in his loving husband's arms, a smile spreading over his lips.

 **.:FIN:.**


End file.
